Methods of fabricating three-dimensional (“3D”) polymeric parts may include light area printing (“LAP”), selective laser sintering (“SLS”), inkjet binder sintering, fused deposition modeling (“FDM”), stereolithography (“SLA”), and digital light projection (“DLP”) sintering. Final 3D parts produced from these methods often experience a reduction in physical dimensions of at least 5% (before compensation) during the fabrication process. The reduction is often due to the low density of the layers, which density generally ranges from 20 to 50%, and the rest of the layer volume is taken up either by a binder or the air voids.